El Camino del Guerrero: Hilos Sueltos
by Vick Pena
Summary: 'Hilos Sueltos' es el final de la saga del Camino del Guerrero, una viaje que nos llevará a los confines de una galaxia en guerra, a lo profundo del milagro de la vida y la búsqueda de venganza y redención.
1. Chapter 1

ROBOTECH

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

HILOS SUELTOS

1\. Punto de origen.

Traductor Zentran-Español activado.

Error: la red no está disponible, se usará una copia local.

Error07: No todas las palabras serán traducidas.

Espacio Profundo.

"¡Terunesuta!." La mujer que sostenía el arma planeaba utilizarla, ninguna Meltran sacaba su arma solo para enseñarla y menos después de presenciar un claro acto de traición. "si te mueves, te mataré."

 _La batalla se desarrollaba lejos del ser que miraba por el alto ventanal del puente del destructor en forma de estrella de cinco puntas._

 _En la órbita de un planeta yermo, sus tropas daban una ardua pelea a las naves amorfas de los Zentradi que habían osado pelear antes de rendirse, lo cual habría sido una excelente idea ya que el solo quería información, sólo eso, quería saber donde estaba la fortaleza de Zor, ese maldito infeliz que había seducido a su pareja la Regis, y la había convencido de entregarle los secretos de la protocultura_.

La otra mujer era esbelta y bella, un ángel de cabello azul, largo y brillante, vestida en un uniforme Meltrandi que resaltaba aún más su hermosa figura de perfectas dimensiones y que, además, no era reglamentario pues no podía -ni debía – hacer correcciones que ajustaran así el digno uniforme de aquellas guerreras Robotech.

 _Gracias a esa infidelidad se habían separado, el, se había quedado en Optera, su mundo natal mientras las Regis había huido con un grupo de fieles y ahora vivía en el exilio en los confines de la galaxia._

 _Como le habría gustado al Regente, a aquel Ínvid supremo que miraba la batalla, que en lugar de Zentradis aquellas naves hubieran sido de los Maestros de la Robotecnia, malditos vejetes egoístas y mentirosos que se escondían detrás de los gigantes soldados del Ejército de la Supervisión, mejor conocidos como Zentradi._

 _Tendría que conformarse con eso, por el momento_.

Durante días había seguido a aquella mujer por entre las otras, primero sintiendo una curiosa atracción hacia su persona, era tan diferente a las otras mujeres de la flota, su voz, su manera de moverse, su risa, su manera de hablar.

Desde que llegase a formar parte de la tripulación quedaba en claro que aquella Meltran diferente al resto, ¿ o solo para ella?, no importaba, de cualquier forma, la había seguido muy de cerca, vigilante.

Y ahora, su instinto había rendido frutos.

 _Si tuviera la oportunidad, la tomaría, infringiría un daño letal a los Maestros de la Robotecnia._

 _La criatura tenía tres pares de ojos secundarios que estaban colocados en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, que servían para cuidar su espalda, eso fue lo que lo hizo ver que uno de los pequeños oficiales, muy bajo en estatura con relación a él, había llegado hasta donde él estaba y se removía, nervioso, a sabiendas que nadie interrumpe al Regente cuando está en su introspección y mucho menos si está observando una batalla._

La Meltran que había atrapado su atención estaba manipulando los circuitos de transposición de aquel Scout, cosa que ningún Meltran o Zentran podía hacer, ellos no eran Maestros para reparar o alterar los circuitos de la nave y menos para instalar lo que a todas luces era un detonador térmico.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" pregunto, pero era obvio.

 _El Regente giró sobre sus talones, majestuosamente, tanto que el pequeño oficial se encogió, temeroso._

 _La cicatriz que el Regente tenía en el cuello – cortesía de un encuentro cercano con Khyron - era apenas visible en su majestuoso atuendo y lo fue un poco más cuando, amenazante, se inclinó hacia el oficial._

" _¿Qué es tan urgente que me has interrumpido?"_

La mujer que luego sería conocida como Janet Starlight sonrió levemente, mostrándole el detonador.

"Bueno, verás, planeaba volar los sistemas de transposición con este cachivache, eso sería la esukesto más acertada."

" _Su Alteza, "empezó, controlando el ligero temblor en sus extremidades, "usted solicito traer a Jo Ebben de la batalla."_

" _Así es, "dijo el Regente._

" _Pues ha llegado y está en la sala de consejo como usted lo pidió." Informó el oficial._

La Meltran con el arma tomó posición para disparar, su dedo firmemente posado contra el gatillo.

"¿Qué eres?" le preguntó, "sé que no eres Meltran. "

Janet Starlight se encogió de hombros, casual.

"¿Tan evidente es?"

"Para mí, sí." Fue la respuesta, "contesta, ¡ahora! "

 _La imponente figura del Regente caminó con paso majestuoso hacia la sala de consejo, los oficiales que trabajaban en el puente no se dignaron siquiera a mirarlo, más bien, fingieron una repentina emergencia que reclamaba su atención._

 _Eso hinchó el orgullo enfermizo del Regente, le gustaba intimidar con su sola presencia, aunque era, más bien, su impredecible carácter el que intimidaba pues era conocido por matar solo por placer o en un arrebato de cólera._

 _Por eso era importante alejarse de él tan rápido como fuera posible._

Janet dio un paso hacia la mujer, seductora y bella, mirándola a los ojos.

"¿acaso quieres, en serio, saberlo?" le inquirió modulando su voz para sonar sensual.

"¡Alto!" la Meltran le colocó el cañón del arma entre los pechos para que se detuviera, "¡Terunesuta!, es una orden."

Janet se detuvo.

"Él no estará muy feliz con esto, ¿sabes?"

La Meltran con el arma le apuntó a la cara.

"¿Quién demonios es 'Él'?" le exigió, "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

 _El Regente entró a la sala de consejo sin voltear a ver al piloto que había pedido regresara de la batalla, paso de largo, hasta unos almohadones en los que se recostó._

 _Inmediatamente, tres hembras Invid vinieron a atenderlo, ofreciéndole comida y bebida que el rehusó amablemente, pero solo en apariencia._

 _Las hembras se retiraron a una parte alejada de la habitación circular, cerca de una puerta secundaria y esperaron, atentas, por si acaso eran llamadas._

Janet suspiró pesadamente.

"Es una lástima que tendré que matarte, "lo dijo como si en realidad le pesara, como si fuera algo que no quería hacer de verdad, como cuando tienes que sacrificar una mascota que está sufriendo, claro era, que los Invids no tenían mascotas ni sentían pesar al sacrificar o matar a alguien, menos a un Zentran o Meltran. "era mejor mi solución…pero dadas las circunstancias."

El sonido del arma retumbó en aquella habitación solitaria a la que rara vez bajaba alguien, pues nada tenían que hacer ahí.

Janet se había movido tan rápido que su oponente no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar; a pesar de todo su entrenamiento militar, no pudo evitar el cuchillo de combate Zentradi que Janet le estaba ahora enterrando en el pecho.

" _Su alteza, "saludo Jo Ebben, inclinando un poco la cabeza. "Reporto que hemos debilitado las defensas del enemigo y estamos a punto de rendirlos." Pausa, "por eso pregunto por qué se me ha retirado de la batalla, estaba a punto de destruir la nave principal."_

 _El Regente carraspeó, divertido._

" _Tienes demasiadas peleas ganadas en tu haber como para preocuparte por una más. "le respondió, "eres un soldado excelente que ha dado una buena pelea a sus contrapartes masculinas."_

" _Gracias, su excelencia, "_

" _Solo Miriya Parino te ha hecho ver tu suerte. "_

 _Jo Ebben no reaccionó a ese comentario de una manera visible, escondió bien su furia ante la mención de la única Meltran que la había derribado hacía ya algún tiempo._

" _Espero verla pronto." Fue su respuesta, "de seguro lo haré."_

La mujer soltó el arma y al caer se disparó por accidente destruyendo los circuitos que Janet había intentado dañar, para cuando cayó el cuerpo muerto de la Meltran las alarmas empezaban ya a sonar en la nave Scout.

Janet retiró el cuchillo del cuerpo muerto justo cuando otras Meltran entraron en la sala, atraídas por el disparo y las alarmas.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?"

Janet se retiró el cabello del rostro y las miró mientras apuntaba con su cuchillo al cuerpo de la Meltran con el arma.

"Ella bajó hasta aquí para destruir los circuitos de transposición." Declaró con voz firme, "la he seguido y le he dado muerte."

"Pero ella es la jefa de seguridad de la nave, ¡Eso es imposible!" señalo la más cercana, bajando su arma.

"¿Tienes pruebas?"

"Fue su arma la que destruyo los paneles de control de transposición, puedes revisar su cargador."

Así lo hicieron, y en efecto, faltaba una bala.

" _Tengo una misión para ti" le dijo secamente, "irás a los Pozos Génesis y te convertirás en una Meltrandi."_

 _Jo Ebben no pudo evitar el asco que sintió._

" _¿Una Meltran?, ¡Mi señor!, ¿Qué he hecho para que me castigues así?"_

 _El Regente lanzó una carcajada Invid y le dio la espalda a la piloto._

" _Si queremos vencer a esos vejetes malditos debemos conocer sus puntos débiles desde dentro." Razonó el Regente, "tú serás quien busque la forma de acabar con ellos, buscarás puntos débiles y de ser posible, la ubicación de la Matriz de Protocultura de la nave de Zor…si lo haces, tu premio será subir dos niveles en la escala evolutiva y tendrás tus propios territorios en lo que quede de Fantoma."_

 _Jo Ebben se acercó a su líder._

" _¿Dos niveles?" preguntó, sorprendida, "eso me pondría casi a su nivel, mi señor."_

 _El Regente se volvió para mirarla fijamente._

" _casi."_

"Debemos hablar con la comandante. "fue el consenso, hecho sin mediar palabra, solo intercambiando gestos entre ellas. "¿Cuál es tu designación?, no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes."

"Mi nombre es Jo Ebben, "se presentó ella, "me transfirieron en Puerto Novik, después de la batalla contra las tropas del Regente, mi nave comando fue destruida."

"¿Quién era tu comandante?"

"Lady Rayid, de la décimo sexta ala de ataque táctico."

La Meltran que estaba a cargo de ese grupo, bajó su arma, y luego cruzó los brazos.

"Tienes que redactar un informe sobre esto y presentarlo ante el comandante."

Los circuitos que ardían empezaron a emitir un sonido estático mientras arcos de energía cruzaban el panel, aquella nave ya no viajaría más rápido que la luz.

Una pequeña explosión dentro del panel las hizo retroceder, una corrió por uno de los tubos anti-incendio y roció la espuma sobre el fuego, no funciono de mucho por lo que se miraron entre sí buscando guía y dirección.

Arriba, en el puente del Scout, la mujer al mando veía con profunda preocupación como su nave empezaba a salírsele de control.

"comandante, "le llamo la oficial de navegación, "el control de transposición esta fuera de línea, se ha apagado por completo y no tengo control."

"Hay fuego en los niveles de las máquinas de los Maestros, "dijo otra oficial, "perdemos potencia, los sistemas dañados están consumiendo protocultura, la nave se quedará sin energía en unos minutos."

"¡comandante!" una oficial más le habló, sonaba preocupada y apremiante, "han encontrado a un traidor en la cubierta de los Maestros, la han ejecutado, pero no antes de que causara este daño, ¿Cuál es su orden, comandante?"

La mujer al mando miró a su alrededor, con los circuitos dañados y sin un Maestro de la Robotecnia para arreglarlo aquella nave estaba destinada a morir en el espacio.

"Hornos Réflex sobre calentándose, la computadora espera que lleguen a Masa crítica en seis minutos."

"Manden una señal de socorro al punto más cercano."

"Es el satélite factoría, señora, ya he notificado al comandante Rhino" le confirmaron segundos después.

"¿Quién encontró a la traidora?"

"Una tal Jo Ebben, transferencia de Puerto Novik."

"Aborden las cápsulas de escape, quiero que Jo Ebben venga en la mía…tiene que explicarme que sucedió."


	2. Chapter 2

ROBOTECH

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

HILOS SUELTOS

Orígenes parte 1

Las cápsulas de escape del Scout que más tarde encontraría Breetai en su camino al Satélite Factoría fueron recogidas a poco tiempo de que los impulsores de la nave explotaran, muy a tiempo, por un crucero tipo Quiltra Queleual Meltran que había sido despachado por Rhino.

La comandante del Scout entonces llevó a Jo Ebben a la sala de consejo mientras regresaban al satélite.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? " fue la primera pregunta.

 _Los pozos génesis, creación de la Regis Invid, eran un complejo enjambre de tecnología, química y la esencia de la Flor de la Vida, natal de Optera, que manipulaba el ADN de quien estuviera dentro de uno de sus capullos traslucidos para elevar su forma a la siguiente etapa de la evolución Invid, regresar a una forma más sencilla – muy oportuno en el caso de tener que castigar a alguien – o, crear formas de vida similares a aquellas a quien los Invid conquistaban._

 _Estas creaciones eran los encargados de regir el mundo a nombre del Regente; a veces, como en esta ocasión, se tomaría a un excelente piloto de combate –Jo Ebben – y se le haría un nuevo cuerpo y apariencia dejando atrás la forma invid para tomar la de una Meltran._

"Encontré a una traidora tratando de dañar los sistemas de transposición, señora, la capture y le dí muerte según los protocolos de la Flota Meltran." Contestó Jo Ebben mientras permanecía de pie al centro de la estancia, en posición de firmes, viendo al frente.

"Hiciste lo correcto. " la felicito la Comandante, pero en su tono de voz no había ninguna inflección que indicara un cumplido, más bien, una ligera sospecha. " ahora, he investigado tu registro y hay algo que no me parece correcto."

"oh, ¿y que sería eso?"

"Entraste a mi tripulación en puerto Novik " le dijo, mismo tono de voz, " y en tu primer viaje con nosotros, encuentras a un traidor y lo matas."

Si la comandante buscaba un gesto o reacción de parte de Jo Ebben no la encontró.

"Sólo cumplí con mi deber. "se defendió, siempre mirando al frente. "¿Qué hubiera hecho usted?"

La comandante sonrió levemente, "Sabes bien mi respuesta." Le dijo, levantándose. "pero creo que tu despliegue de deber es demasiado sospechoso." Pausa para presionar un botón en la mesa que causo que dos Meltran armadas entraran a la habitación, "conocía personalmente a la que dices que era una traidora y puedo asegurarte que ella no haría lo que tú me estás diciendo, es imposible, su lealtad había sido probada más de una vez, así que, empieza a hablar…¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió?"

 _Jo Ebben dejó sus ropas donde el técnico le dijo y se dejo conducir sin pena por el pasillo que la llevaría a los pozos Génesis, nunca aceptaría que tuvo miedo al mirar las imponentes maquinarias parcialmente orgánicas y en forma de grandes capullos traslucidos que se conectaban mediante tubos de apariencia vegetal a un pozo de por lo menos 10 metros de diámetro que estaba lleno con un líquido de apariencia lechosa que brillaba como si su intensidad fuera dictada por el respirar de un invisible ser._

 _Los pozos Génesis, estaba consciente, la cambiaría y moldearían de acuerdo a la programación del Regente, la desarmarían a nivel atómico, seguiría siendo Invid, metabólicamente, pero adaptado a una nueva figura, humana en este caso._

 _La voz del Regente llegó desde algún lado por encima de ella._

" _Te he de esculpir con todas las ventajas que tengo disponibles. " le aseguró, " después de diseccionar múltiples Zentradis tengo algunas ideas de como controlarlos…tendrás control de sus mentes por medio de tus feromonas, lograrás seducirlos y convertirlos en tus esclavos, harán lo que les digas una vez que estén bajo tu influjo químico. "_

 _Jo Ebben se detuvo al borde del pozo al que había sido conducida._

" _Entra, y despídete de tu forma actual, nunca volverás a lucir igual."_

 _Sorprendentemente, el líquido que llenaba el pozo no estaba frio como ella había anticipado, más bien estaba tibio, agradable, así que, con más confianza se introdujo hasta que solo quedaba visible su cabeza._

" _Activen el Pozo Génesis" fue la orden._

 _Fue entonces que el dolor empezó al tiempo que su cuerpo era deshecho a nivel molecular, poco a poco, tal era el precio de estar ahí._

"comandante, "Jo Ebben pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia de las Meltran armadas, sólo se cruzó de brazos y suspiro. "¿Me matará por haber cumplido con mi deber?"

"No, si me convences con tu explicación." Señaló, amenazante, la comandante del Scout destruido, "sé que no eres Invid porque la Regis está muy lejos de este cuadrante, incluso de Puerto Novik y el Regente no sería tan estúpido para gastar protocultura en un solo agente, quien, por lo visto, ya habría sido descubierto."

Eso era cierto.

Jo Ebben se sintió liberada, las sospechas se habían desviado de su verdadero origen, ahora solo tenia que pedir que la llevaran con los Zentran, estaba claro que no podía controlar a las mujeres, es más, parecía crear una repulsión en ellas, básico y natural, un reflejo antiguo de advertencia de que ella no era, para nada, Meltran.

"comandante, "empezó Jo Ebben, "creo que su juicio esta inclinado hacia la Meltran que intento acabar con nuestras vidas."

"¿Qué dices? " la increpó la comandante, "¿acaso estas disfuncional?"

"Eso mismo, "Jo Ebben volteo a ver a las mujeres armadas, "ella dice haber conocido muy bien a la traidora y rehúsa a aceptar la realidad, tal vez ella este coludida y quiere tapar esa evidencia."

Una sombra de duda cubrió los rostros de las mujeres armadas.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

Jo Ebben la señalo acusatoriamente.

"Exijo hablar con el oficial de mayor rango." La enfrentó "yo sólo hice mi trabajo y usted parece intentar defender a la traidora."

"El oficial de mayor rango en este sector es Rhino, "señalo la comandante, luego suspiro pesadamente, "sabes bien que no puede juzgarte pues es un Zentran, tendremos que pensar en algo más, como buscar a una nave nivel Lap-Lapamiz Meltran en los alrededores, pero para eso tenemos que ir con Rhino "un dejo de desdén remató las palabras. "y mientras nos asigna un crucero no quiero tenerte suelta en la nave, algo no está bien contigo, "continuo, "Eres Meltran, más bien , pareces Meltran pero ….algo en ti, me dice que eres peligrosa."

"¿Acaso me teme, comandante?" pregunto Jo Ebben, divertida, "eso sí que es un cambio de actitud."

La comandante saco su cuchillo de combate, camino hasta Jo Ebben y le colocó la hoja en el cuello, un solo corte sería suficiente para acabar con su vida.

"Digamos que preferiría matarte primero y luego investigar." Explico la comandante, con voz firme. "al final del camino, sólo eres una Meltran más, podría reemplazarte, cortar tu cabeza, llevarla a Tirol y hacer que los Maestros accedan a tus memorias."

Jo Ebben contuvo el aliento esperando el corte que acabaría con su vida.

Para su sorpresa la hoja del cuchillo se retiró de su cuello.

"Pero, "suspiro la comandante, por segunda ocasión, "Ya no tengo nave, la destruyeron, ¿recuerdas?, además, tienes el derecho a que alguien más vea tú caso, y si tengo suerte, te entregarán a mí, ya luego podremos jugar con mi pequeño cuchillo. "La mujer al mando se sentó de nuevo en la silla. "Llévensela" ordenó.

Sola en su celda, Jo Ebben estaba muy pensativa.

Sus métodos de control no funcionaban, para nada con las Meltran, de hecho, parecía despertar una repulsión en ellas.

Algo no había salido bien en los pozos Génesis.

El salto transposicional seguía en efecto.

Pronto estaría en más peligro y tendría que ser más creativa.

Para su buena suerte, algo sucedió.

La nave salió del hiperespacio y de inmediato, las luces de alarma saltaron en toda la nave.

Meltran empezaron a correr por todos lados gritando que estaban bajo ataque.

Los altavoces vibraban con una melodiosa voz de una mujer como ella, suave, diciendo palabras que no entendía, palabras que sonaban en un idioma extraño, pero transmitían emociones.

 _Stage lights flashing_

 _The feeling's smashing_

 _My heart and soul belong to you_

 _And I'm here now, singing_

 _All bells are ringing_

 _My dream has finally come true_

¿que era aquella sensación?

Los sonidos harmónicos que llegaban a sus oídos eran muy placenteros, tanto que incluso sentía una necesidad de moverse a su ritmo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Jo Ebben puso atención al control que aquella canción tuvo en las Meltran.

Algunas se detenían a escuchar, confundidas, otras se miraban entre si, buscando una explicación, pero la mayoría, al correr, mostraba una curiosidad increíble ante aquella voz potente pero a la vez suave que sonaba en los altavoces.

Luego, un holograma, un hombre de cabello despeinado y una mujer de cabello castaño que unían sus labios, era ridículo, pero todos los que lo veían actuaban como que aquello era algo repulsivo, las Meltran murmuraban y señalaban aquel acto en la imagen como algo horrible.

 _Stage fright, go away_

 _This is my big day_

Jo Ebben, desde su celda, gritó que la dejaran libre, pero no la escuchaban, estaba muy ocupadas buscando sus posiciones de combate, acomodándose su traje de vuelo o simplemente la ignoraban.

 _This is my time to be a star!_

 _And the thrill that I feel_

La nave se inclinó, súbitamente, a la derecha en un ángulo que la mando hasta el fondo de su celda.

Un buen impacto en el control de estabilidad lo había causado.

¿Quiénes eran aquellas formas de vida?, se preguntó, mirando el holograma de aquellos que unían sus labios.

Nunca los había visto antes.

Parecían Zentran y Meltran pero su color de cabello y piel no correspondía.

Y ese sonido melódico.

 _It's really unreal_

 _I can't believe I've come this far!_

 _This is my time to be a star!_

Los Invid no estaban acostumbrados a formas de arte, de hecho, el escuchar aquella melodiosa voz le producía una enorme curiosidad, máxime porque podía apreciar, en las Meltran, una confusión que ella nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

La nave regreso, abruptamente, a su posición anterior mientras un temblor recorría el crucero, otro impacto, luego, la explosión cruzó frente a su celda, protegiéndola a ella, el campo invisible de contención que la mantenía cautiva.

Un par de Meltrans murieron por esta, pero al mismo tiempo, eso le ayudo a salir pues el cuerpo de una de ellas golpeó los controles del otro lado del pasillo, liberándola.

El campo de contención se debilitó y finalmente, la energía blanquiazul se desvaneció.

La nave se bamboleaba, ella podía sentir los golpes en el casco, impactos de misiles y de gunpods.

Aquella nave estaba destinada a morir.

Y ella no quería estar ahí cuando eso pasara.

El holograma seguía ahí.

Jo Ebben lo atravesó y empezó a correr por el ahora desierto pasillo, sin voltear atrás.

Tenía que escapar de aquella nave.

El hangar estaba vacío, claro.

Instrucciones eran dadas por los altavoces, mujeres corrían por todos lados, la nave se cimbraba y Jo Ebben no sabía qué hacer.

Su instinto Invid le sugería buscar las cápsulas de escape.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, su misión le requería encontrar la manera de seguir con las Meltran.

Rápido, pensó cuando la nave empezó a ladearse hacia la derecha.

Un ensordecedor rugido la hizo cubrirse lo oídos mientras la nave seguía su inclinación a la derecha, ahora a una velocidad mayor, tanto que la mujer y las otras, empezaron a resbalar por la ahora vertical plataforma hasta caer del otro lado del pasillo, en la pared que ahora, claro ,servía como piso.

El rugido murió lentamente.

Jo Ebben sabia muy bien que había pasado.

Se habían salvado, por milímetros de un arma principal, probablemente de un Nupetiet-Vergitz.

Las luces principales titilaron un par de veces y se apagaron, siendo reemplazadas por las de emergencia.

El sonido ambiental carraspeó. "el puente esta dañado, no tenemos control, " decía una voz, " la comandante ha muerto, encendiendo la baliza de emergencia."

Adolorida, Jo Ebben se puso en pie y se miró el brazo derecho.

Estaba roto.

A su alrededor, tres Meltran estaban inconscientes o semi inconscientes, solo su resistencia Invid le había salvado de un hueso roto.

 _Gracias, Regente_ , se dijo, _aunque debiste quitarme el dolor también_ , continuó mientras planeaba su siguiente acción.

Solo su suerte vendría a salvarla.

"A todos los que escuchan esta transmisión, "dijo una potente voz masculina en los altavoces, " se les invita a rendirse y, si así lo quieren, unirse a nosotros."

Jo Ebben sonrió, incluso asistió a las otras Meltran y se quedó ahí mientras llegaba la ayuda.

Esa ayuda llego en la forma de guerreros Zentradi que no tenían problema alguno en hablar con las Meltran, dos de ellos vestían uniformes blancos con una cruz en el pecho.

Con la nave ladeada como estaba, era difícil acceder a los pasillos pero los Zentran lo hicieron, atrás de ellos, acompañándolos, mechas de una manufactura extraña con escudos extraños y forma humanoide los acompañaban con armas en las manos.

Estos les apuntaron preventivamente mientras potentes luces provenientes de ellos les iluminaban.

"No teman, "dijo una voz femenina reproducida por los altoparlantes del extraño Meca "Están siendo rescatados por la Fuerza de Defensa Robotech, no se muevan para recibir asistencia." Pausa, "Si alguna de ustedes esta armada, deberá soltar su arma inmediatamente, estamos aquí para asistirlas, no son prisioneras a menos que se comporten como tales."

"Pero, son Zentran, "objetó Jo Ebben, señalándolos con un dedo acusatorio, "no podemos permitirles que nos toquen."

"Lo siento, señora, "le dijo el hombre más próximo, " debo pedirle que me permita ayudarle."

Jo Ebben interpreto bien su papel, las otras mujeres estaban inconscientes asi que no se dieron cuenta de cuando fueron levantadas en brazos y llevadas fuera por los hombres mientras ella seguía de cerca a otro más que se esmeraba en ayudarla.

Siempre en su papel de una Meltran, Jo Ebben manipuló la situación para parecer que en realidad lo era, rehusándose a tomar su mano cuando la ofrecía, evitando contestarle cuando le hablaba pero siempre, cuando parecía que no lo haría, una mano tímida aceptaba, una expresión de repulsión ahogada por la necesidad de ayuda, salía de su boca.

Así, de pronto, Jo Ebben se vio en una nave de transporte de personal.

Por las ventanas, pudo ver los despojos de una batalla y el satélite factoría atrás, en aparente buena forma y vehículos Zentradi, Meltrandi y otros que portaban los escudos de armas de los mechas que habían llegado con los hombres, volando hacia un Nupetiet Vergitz.

"Breetai, "susurró, con asco.

Los despojos le indicaron, sin duda, que se había salvado por mera suerte, ¿Cómo era posible que una sola nave comando pudiera hacer tal desastre entre las fuerzas de Rhino?, si sabía contar, aquella nave comando no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de ganar en una batalla frontal contra las fuerzas que protegían el satélite.

¿tenía que ver con la melodía y la voz que había escuchado?

Para responderle, la misma canción empezó a sonar cerca de ella.

Curiosa, buscó la fuente del sonido, encontrando que uno de los Zentran tenía algo en sus manos, algo que acunaba y veía con profunda atención e incluso afecto.

Lentamente y, para no alertar a aquel hombre de su curiosidad, se acercó para ver una pequeña muñeca que se movía en las manos de aquel hombre produciendo aquella melodía que mantenía al hombretón muy interesado.

El hombre sintió su presencia y le dedico un segundo de su atención.

"Es increíble, ¿cierto?" le dijo, animado.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es Min May, " le contestó el Zentran, " es quien nos trajo la cultura de vuelta."

"Min May" repitió Jo Ebben, pensativa, "es alguna especie de arma, supongo."

Eso hizo reír al Zentran.

"Claro que no, "señalo, "es una cantante, su música es lo que nos permitió vivir una vida diferente a la guerra, "explicó. "ahora los Zentran y las Meltran conviven en áreas comunes."

El invid en Jo Ebben se burlo para sus adentros.

"¿Áreas comunes?" preguntó, "eso es espantoso, "

El Zentran se encogió de hombros, divertido.

"De principio si, "le dijo en confianza, " pero después te acostumbras y lo empiezas a disfrutar, ¿sabes?, creo que tu podría ser una buena compañera."

Jo Ebben se inclinó un poco para ver a la muñeca en las manos del Zentran.

El hombre disfrutó del aroma natural de aquella mujer, era tan fresco, vigorizante, cautivante, una suave forma de apaciguarlo y llevarlo a sentirse tranquilo y relajado, cautivado por su presencia.

"Explícame más. " le pidió y el hombre no pudo menos que responderle.

El transporte de personal siguió su rumbo hacia el Nupetiet-Vergitz de Breetai mientras Jo Ebben interrogaba pasivamente al hombre.


	3. Chapter 3

ROBOTECH

Cuentas por Cobrar

Hilos Sueltos

By Vick Peña

Réquiem por un héroe.

 **Un día después de la pérdida del SDF-1**

"Estamos aquí reunidos para honrar la memoria de un héroe, un hombre que venció el temor y lucho por aquello que creyó correcto…."

La gente reunida en aquella plataforma del SDF-Titán estaba vestida de uniforme de gala, propio de una ceremonia importante y todos ellos mostraban en sus rostros el pesar y el dolor por la perdida de aquél que había caído en combate.

" _¿Señor?, " llamó Janet Starlight, con voz baja, a la persona que estaba frente a ella y dirigía a las bailarinas hacia el escenario, " ¿señor?, me ha mandado la agencia."_

 _Lyn Kyle se volvió, molesto, hacia la chica que le estaba interrumpiendo._

"…todos comprendemos que la muerte es un enemigo que nos acecha…"

De todas las personas reunidas, solo una daba trazas de haber estado llorando por muchas horas.

"…nos amedrenta con su presencia sobre nosotros pero…aun y cuando esta presente en nuestras vidas la enfrentamos con valor…"

La próxima Almirante Elizabeth Marie Hayes estaba apenas consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor pues su pena era tan grande que amenazaba con romperle el pecho.

Claudia, su amiga inseparable, la sostenía por la cintura, pues sabia que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, que no importaba cuanto ella dijera que estaba bien y que podía resistirlo, al final Lisa dejaría salir todo el amor que sentía por Rick y que ahora se estaba transformando en tristeza y abandono.

"…pues sabemos que hay alguien más importante que nosotros mismos…alguien que merece nuestra protección…"

Rick estaba muerto, su Battloid había explotado con él dentro y ahora era solo un féretro vacío el que arrojarían al espacio como ofrenda a su memoria.

" _¿Qué desea?, ¿no ve que estoy ocupado?"_

 _Ella dio un paso atrás, tímida._

" _La agencia me ha enviado, señor, ¿es usted Lyn Kyle?" preguntó ofreciéndole un legajo que el tomo con molestia, lo abrió, leyó algunas cosas en él y se lo regreso._

" _Nueva asistente, ¿eh?" le dijo, hosco, "no recuerdo haber solicitado a una asistente, de hecho, ya tengo una."_

" _Solo hasta que regrese la chica anterior, esta enferma, ¿sabe?" le explicó Janet_

"Rick sabia eso…por eso enfrento a la muerte como el soldado, el héroe, que era…y murió…"

El Almirante Gloval miro al féretro, que en realidad era un misil adaptado para servir como uno y se estremeció imperceptiblemente pues sabía que el pronto estaría en uno.

"…ahora, el señor ha reclamado su alma y es nuestro deber entregar también su cuerpo recordando que nosotros somos efímeros pero que tenemos la esperanza de resucitar un día y ver que todo lo malo ha pasado…"

"Te amo, Rick…nuestro hijo y yo te recordaremos siempre…" dijo y fue entonces que finalmente se derrumbo.

Lisa empezó a llorar y nadie la interrumpió, mas bien, la miraron con respeto y simpatía, pues ellos sabían lo que ella sentía, todos ahí, Claudia, Max, Miriya, Exedore y Breetai eran conscientes de la historia de Lisa y Rick así que la dejaron desahogarse.

 _Un hombre alto, ruso, platicaba con los patrulleros desde el interior de un lujoso Lexus, les entregó un par de cajas que parecían paquetes de alimento y luego se retiró a sabiendas de aquellos hombres habían recibido su pago y en su informe, so pena de ser muertos, aparecería que solo había sido un infortunado accidente de dos jovencitas que conducían bajo los influjos del alcohol y que nunca habían sido identificadas._

 _Así, la verdadera Janet Starlight sería reemplazada y la asistente de Lyn Kyle nunca aparecería de nuevo dejando su casa disponible para un nuevo inquilino Ínvid._

Algunos minutos después, Claudia, probablemente consciente del estado de salud de Lisa, se adelantó y recogió a su amiga, quien esta vez a duras penas podía caminar.

"Tranquila, Lisa…" le decía Claudia al oído, "todo saldrá bien…"

"No, no lo estará." Suspiro Lisa mientras su vista se empezaba a poner oscura. "Nunca más la estará."

La gaita sonó más fuerte cuando el féretro fue introducido en la esclusa.

Lisa, sostenida por Claudia, se acercó al ventanal.

"¡Atención!" gritó Max al grupo de carabineros que tenia formado en la explanada. "Presenten armas."

Los carabineros apuntaron sus armas hacia el cielo de metal de la Super Fortaleza.

 _Lyn Kyle estudio a la nueva asistente, Janet Starlight, con profesional (y lascivo) interés._

" _¿Tiene algo de experiencia? Le pregunto, sentándose muy cerca de ella, de hecho, inclinado hacia ella, en su cuerpo sentía un incontenible deseo de estirar la mano y tocar aquel cabello hermoso._

 _Ella permanecía sentada, muy derecha y las manos en las rodillas, parecía la misma imagen de la inocencia._

" _Pues, no mucha, pero puedo aprender."_

Un oficial hizo sonar una gaita, que, con su melancólica sonata acompaño al féretro por los diez metros de riel que lo separaban de la esclusa de disparo.

Lisa se adelanto y se mantuvo junto a el los últimos metros…odiando profundamente la caja vacía que acompañaba…él no estaba ahí…era solo metal y tela…sin nada dentro…

"Rick…" decía una y otra vez, "Oh, Rick…"

El féretro se detuvo ante la esclusa.

"¡Fuego!" grito el piloto de gafas azules sacando su espada ceremonial y apuntando, también, al cielo.

" _Excelente" dijo Kyle, "te enseñaré muchas cosas, si me dejas"_

" _¿En serio?" preguntó, emocionada, la joven y hermosa mujer._

" _Claro" fue la respuesta._

" _Muchas gracias, señor, seré una buena aprendiz" le prometió._

 _La puerta de la oficina se abrió en ese momento permitiéndole entrar a Min May._

 _Ella parecía cansada pero satisfecha._

" _Odio los periodistas, "fue lo que dijo pues no había reparado en la presencia de Janet._

" _Min May, "_

 _Al oír su nombre, la artista volteó hacia la fuente de la voz._

" _Oh, "dijo, "no pensé que tuvieras compañía, primo."_

" _No es lo que piensas, "se apresuró a contestar Kyle, incluso se separó de Janet "es nuestra nueva asistente, Janet"_

 _Min May suspiró, "¿Qué pasó con Dany?"_

" _Enfermo "explicó Janet Starlight "espero ser útil, señorita Min May."_

" _Si, bueno, ya veremos." le contestó Min May, secamente._

Rick Hunter abrió los ojos lentamente.

Algo estaba lamiéndole la cara.

Con sus manos, buscó lo que lamía su rostro, encontrando un pequeño perro maltés color miel que lo miraba con ávido interés y afecto mientras el piloto lo levantaba para alejarlo de su rostro.

Sentándose, mantuvo al perrito frente a él, fue entonces que le puso atención.

El perrito insistía en acercarse, removiéndose entre sus manos para liberarse.

Rick frunció el entrecejo, confundido, pues aquel perro no era otro que…

"¿Lila?" preguntó el piloto, "no puede ser." Se dijo, mientras, inconscientemente, acariciaba con sus pulgares el cuello del animalito que respondió ladrándole para que lo soltara y así acercarse a el,

Con sus pulgares buscó la placa de identificación (que estaba unida, muy bien lo sabia el) a un cascabel, en efecto, la placa informaba que aquel perrito se llamaba…

"¡Lila!" exclamó Rick, sonriendo.

El perrito ladró, como asintiendo a lo que le decían y finalmente se liberó.

Rick lo dejó acercarse y lo abrazó, sintiendo el familiar y largo tiempo extrañado contacto con su mascota, la mascota que había muerto cuando él aún era un niño, la mascota a la que había llorado y extrañado por mucho tiempo.

Ahora estaba otra vez en sus brazos.

Rick no sabía que estaba pasando y realmente no quería una explicación, por lo menos, no inmediatamente, quería disfrutar aquel contacto y vínculo con su mascota que ahora simplemente se dejaba abrazar como hacia tanto tiempo, con su cabeza tocando su pecho y su nariz sobre su brazo.

Aquel abrazo no duro el tiempo que a Rick le hubiera gustado pues fue roto por el pequeño maltés que, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se liberó de él y saltó al suelo, desde donde le empezó a ladrar, apremiante.

Como Rick no atinaba a moverse, el pequeño perro le jaló por la orilla de su pantalón.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en un campo de trigo, en el claro de un campo de trigo, bajo un cielo azul sin nubes donde un resplandeciente sol se acercaba ya al ocaso.

El piloto miró, desconcertado, a su alrededor: conocía aquel lugar.

El perro le volvió a ladrar.

Rick Hunter se puso de pie, eso hizo que Lila se emocionara y empezara a correr a su alrededor, como festejando que finalmente hubiera accedido a sus súplicas.

"Hey, tranquila, "sonrió Rick, limpiando, con su mano, las varitas de trigo que se habían adherido a su traje de piloto.

Al ver hacia el frente pudo distinguir un establo pintado en rojo y blanco, grande, hecho de madera, como a cien metros, y más allá, atrás de esa edificación, una casa de campo con un papalote que giraba desganadamente víctima de una suave brisa.

Aquella era la granja donde Rick había crecido.

Él contuvo el aliento mientras daba un paso, incrédulo, hacia las construcciones.

Lila pensó que aquello era una buena idea y empezó a correr rumbo a la granja, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para ver si Rick la estaba siguiendo.

Así era.

Primero lentamente, luego, cada vez más rápido.

El pequeño maltés corría junto a él, guiándolo, animado, feliz de estar con su viejo amo.

El piloto salió del campo de trigo, ahora el establo estaba casi al alcance de la mano, solo unos metros más.

No había necesidad de adivinar lo que habría dentro, él sabía que no eran caballos, sino mas bien un biplano antiguo, amarillo, con el capó del motor abierto y un hombre rubio, parado sobre un banquillo, inclinado hacia el motor con una llave inglesa en una mano y una cerveza en la otra.

Había visto esa imagen muchas veces cuando era un niño.

Roy dando mantenimiento a su viejo aeroplano.

Con el corazón golpeando fuerte en su pecho, Rick atravesó la puerta del granero y, en efecto, Roy estaba ahí.

Lila ladró, feliz.

Pero no estaba sólo.

La mesa con herramienta y partes del motor del aeroplano estaba entre Rick y el avión, Roy le daba la espalda y más allá, en otra mesita, un joven vestido en un mono gris limpiaba lo que parecía ser un carburador, que probablemente pertenecía a la moto que estaba aparcada a su izquierda y, junto a él, sentada en una sillita de madera, lo miraba una joven de cabello largo que vestía un vestido blanco con dibujos de apariencia tribal y que no usaba zapatos, mas bien, usaba unas sandalias de cómoda apariencia.

Rick no los conocía así que se detuvo en seco.

¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas?

La mujer tocó el brazo del tipo en el mono gris, le indico que volteara hacia donde Rick estaba y luego se puso de pie, mirándolo todo el tiempo sin expresión alguna en su bello rostro.

El joven en el mono gris le lanzo una mirada de curiosidad que duro solo un segundo, luego, dio un paso hacia el, pero en ese momento Roy decidió que era el momento adecuado para darse cuenta de que Rick estaba ahí.

Roy giro sobre sus talones, limpiándose las manos con un trapo viejo que tenía por ahí.

"Hola, Rick," lo saludó, "veo que por fin viniste."

En la voz de su amigo, Rick pudo notar una profunda tranquilidad y paz, era el mismo de siempre, tal como lo recordaba.

Rick no dijo nada, solo corrió hasta él y le dio un abrazo, como para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño, y si, podía sentir el abrazo de Roy, tosco, fuerte, con su típico aroma a gasolina y aceite, ese que siempre tenia al arreglar su aeroplano era familiar, reconfortante, y temible.

"Hermano." Le dijo, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

El abrazo se prolongo por unos segundos más y hasta que fue roto por el rubio piloto de combate muerto

"Bonito lugar, ¿eh?" prosiguió Roy, dándole una palmada, fuerte, en el hombro para luego regresar a la mesa, donde dejó las herramientas que traía en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, "igual al original, "¿no lo crees?"

Rick no sabia que decir, pero, como siempre, en presencia de Roy, eso no era necesario.

"Ey, tu, Shin, "llamó Roy, "¿Recuerdas que te hable de Rick?, ¡míralo!" una pausa para reír, "espera a que Aries regrese, se divertirá mucho contándole historias mías de la guerra."

Aquel a quien Roy llamó Shin se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su trabajo con el carburador, todo interés en Rick perdido, incluso la mujer dirigió su atención al pequeño maltes que había llegado hasta ella y que ahora se acurrucaba a sus pies.

Ella lo recogió y le dio un abrazo.

"Sara siempre ha cuidado de Lila, "le explicó Roy, "estaba muy triste antes de que tu llegaras, pero hoy es otra, es el pequeño perro que tu tenías cuando niño, otra vez."

Las ideas se agolpaban en la mente de Rick, sin decidirse a emitir alguna, todas parecían importantes, todas eran importantes, finalmente, se decidió por una pregunta.

"¿Es esto real?"

En lugar de contestar, Roy fue hasta una hielera que estaba bajo la mesa, sacó dos cervezas, le lanzó una, y luego abrió la suya, dándose el tiempo para cerrar la hielera y acomodar las cosas que había sobre la mesa.

"Es bueno verte, chico." Roy sonrió, mirándole a los ojos.

"¿Qué es este lugar?".

"Toma tu cerveza, ¿o todavía eres un ñoño?" fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, "mira, he recuperado mi avión, siempre quise tenerlo de vuelta, ¿no te parece increíble?"

"Estas evadiendo mi pregunta." Rick sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, se estaba asustando porque…

Todo aquello era hermoso.

Estaba en la granja donde había crecido, su mascota que tanto había extrañado estaba ahí, su mejor amigo, su hermano estaba ahí, tan sano y fuerte como siempre lo recordaba, haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, pero aquello no podía ser cierto.

Con un gran esfuerzo, regreso al ultimo momento que recordaba, en este, había un largo rato de oscuridad y luego, de pronto, estaba ahí.

Acaso era todo un producto de su imaginación entonces estaba teniendo la alucinación más vivida del universo.

Podía sentir la arena crujir bajo sus pies, el contacto de la cerveza fría en la mano, el aroma del combustible y el aceite, la brisa en su cara, todo era tan real, incluso, aceptaría mas tarde, deseaba que así lo fuera.

Aquel lugar era todo lo que hubiera deseado, tranquilo, pacífico, acogedor, sin preocupaciones.

Todo estaba bien ahí.

Roy Focker se recargó en la mesa, dio otro trago a su cerveza, se encogió de hombros y finalmente contesto a su amigo.

"Creo que no necesito contestar eso, "aseveró Roy.

"¿Estoy muerto?"

Roy, el sujeto al que este había llamado Shin, la mujer, e incluso el pequeño perrito, lo voltearon a ver, en atento silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

ROBOTECH

EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO

HILOS SUELTOS

CÁLIDO Y FRÍO

(Basado en AMV ROBOTECH "CALIDO Y FRIO - LISA Y RICK" - Franco de Vita, en YouTube, búscalo, te va a gustar.)

La Tierra era un hermoso planeta.

Azul, recuperándose de las heridas de la guerra, y aun así hermoso.

" _¿A que te refieres?", le preguntó Roy a Rick, como confundido._

En la plataforma de observación, justo debajo del puente de mando del Titán, Lisa miraba hacia afuera sin realmente ver nada, ahí de pie, aún vestida de gala para el funeral de Rick, la mujer miraba a su interior mientras a su alrededor, la guerra continuaba.

" _¿Acaso estoy muerto?" repitió Rick su pregunta._

Una taza de té que una bien intencionada Claudia Grant le había puesto entre sus manos seguía ahí, ahora fría.

"VT 102. ¿Qué esta haciendo?, ¿por qué no despega?" era lo que rondaba por su cabeza, la primera conversación con él, si tan solo hubiera checado la lista de personal hubiera sabido que aquel veritech no tenia piloto asignado aun y solo lo tenían como exhibición. Y si Roy hubiera sido más cumplido con los protocolos, ella hubiera sacado a ese civil de aquella contienda y lo hubiera mandado a uno de los refugios.

 _Roy dio un paso hacia él._

Y no lo hubiera vuelto a ver.

" _Rick, ¿acaso no ves lo pacífico que es este lugar? " le preguntó, esta vez empezó a sonar inquieto, " ¿no te parece sorprendente como fue que llegaste aquí?"_

Luego, cuando la llamó comadreja parlanchina en la red de comunicación del ejército, ¡Por Dios!, había escuchado chistes sobre eso por semanas después, incluso memes en los correos y remixes baratos en el Youtube.

 _Rick sonrió, feliz, inundado de una paz que nunca había experimentado,, sabía que ahí nada le faltaría y que viviría por siempre y para siempre en aquel lugar feliz acompañado de sus seres queridos y su amada mascota._

" _Sí, Roy." Aceptó, " fue increíble."_

Ella había desestimado todo y continuado con su vida.

Si tan solo lo hubiera arrestado y enviado a la cárcel.

No lo hubiera vuelto a ver.

" _Aquí nada te faltará." Le prometió Roy, tomándolo por los hombros._

 _La felicidad de Rick se convirtió en júbilo._

Luego el tal Rick Hunter había desaparecido de su vida hasta que fue descubierto en las secciones abandonadas del SDF-1 con una linda chica a la que había tratado de regresara ciudad Macross sin saber que estaban en la órbita de Plutón rodeados de gigantes de 18 metros de altura.

" _¿Papá y mamá?" preguntó esperanzado._

" _Y Ben, y Min May, "complementó el que se llamaba Shin. "Todos están aquí, chico."_

El joven y la jovencita habían sido objeto de interés por algunos días y luego…

…No lo volvió a ver.

 _Un flashazo de incertidumbre recorrió a Rick Hunter al mencionar el nombre de Min May._

 _Lo que había pasado en el ultimo año y medio regresó a su mente, mezclándose con la felicidad que sentía, era como una mezcla de imágenes a colores contra blanco y negro._

Resurgió de nuevo días después cuando se unió a la milicia -para ganar el corazón de Min May – pensó ella, -para hacer su parte – le explicó Roy.

 _¿Qué pasará con Lisa?_

Inicialmente Lisa Hayes siguió los progresos de aquel hombre como una estadística más en su lista.

De hecho, después de la misión en Saturno, Lisa no estaba tan convencida de que aquel hombre sobreviviría mucho, de hecho lo mencionó en una junta pero Roy se había reído mucho, mostrándole después fotos de la granja de Rick y el muro que tenia lleno de trofeos de acrobacia.

Eso la impresionó, no sabía eso de Rick Hunter, por lo tanto aceptó que lo promovieran a líder de escuadrón.

No fue hasta Marte que algo cambio en su relación.

 _Roy negó con la cabeza, como adivinando sus pensamientos._

" _Ella estará bien, tendrá un hijo, vivirá por muchos años."_

" _¿Y luego vendrá aquí?"_

 _Roy rio con ganas._

" _¡Claro!"_

Ella había pedido morir ahí, se lo debía a River pero el obstinado piloto la había salvado protegiéndola todo el camino hasta el SDF-1 donde la esperó, en silencio mientras ella se despedía del planeta rojo.

" _Pero…" Rick titubeó, " ella está sufriendo ahora, ¿no es así?"_

Luego la había seguido, dos pasos atrás, sin dirigirle la palabra, respetando su introspección.

Ella se había detenido de súbito, junto al elevador, muy derecha, brazos pegados al cuerpo, puños formados.

" _Lo superará" le aseguro Roy._

Rick esperó, muy callado con su casco bajo el brazo.

Lisa giró sobre sus talones, con los ojos cerrados y moduló su voz para que no revelara los sentimientos que bullían en su interior.

" _Pero…"_

Lo logró a medias y, aunque después se arrepentiría, sonó tan hosca como siempre con aquel piloto.

"Muchas gracias por auxiliarme en esta situación, Hunter." Le había dicho, "de seguro lo añadirán a su expediente y recibirá una medalla, ¡Felicidades! "pausa "ahora, ¿podría dejar de seguirme?"

" _Venga, " le invitó Roy al escuchar un vehículo acercarse por el camino. "Pops acaba de llegar del pueblo."_

Rick le contestaría algo que nunca la dejaría y después sería parte integral de su relación.

"Los dos acabamos de salir de una situación de vida o muerte y regresare a un apartamento vacío, Comandante, no creo que mi compañía sea tan repulsiva como para compartir un elevador, yo también estoy solo, ¿sabe?"

 _La mención de su padre animó aún más al joven piloto._

 _Así que acompaño a Roy fuera del granero, dejando atrás a Shin y a la joven en vestido y sandalias que seguía acariciando, con afecto, al perrito que movía la cola, divertido._

 _La joven le dirigió una cálida mirada mientras pasaba a su lado, el joven simplemente siguió con el carburador de moto que estaba arreglando._

Por primera vez en su relación, Lisa lo miró de manera diferente.

" _¿Quiénes son ellos?" se atrevió a preguntar Rick cuando ya iban caminando hacia la casa de madera en la que ya había una camioneta estacionada al frente._

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a ver aquellos ojos y vio a la persona detrás del piloto, fue la primera vez que sintió una conexión con el que duró, solo un segundo pero significó mucho, tiempo después.

" _Viejos amigos, " le contestó Roy, " sucede que todos estamos juntos una vez que llegamos aquí."_

 _Con un hondo suspiro, siguió a su Sempai; el granero estaba alejado de la casa por treinta metros._

 _El aire era fresco, olía a hierba y le producía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que nunca había experimentado y que no volvería a experimentar en mucho tiempo._

 _Con una amplia sonrisa, miró a su alrededor, todo era tal y como lo recordaba, el cielo azul, la casa, el granero, incluso podía adivinar que, del otro lado de la casa, estaba el estanque donde estuvo a punto de ahogarse._

 _Sólo la oportuna intervención de Roy lo había salvado de morir._

" _Si así son las cosas, "pensó el piloto, suspirando profundamente._

 _Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo en seco._

 _Roy dio dos pasos más y luego se detuvo, extrañado._

" _¿Qué sucede?"_

 _Hasta los oídos de Rick llegó el sonido de la voz cantarina de Min May, aunque no entendía lo que decía podía escucharla platicando animadamente con otra mujer y un hombre que no era otro que Ben Dixon._

" _No puedo entrar ahí." El corazón de Rick latió fuerte en su pecho, de hecho, se llevó las manos ahí, como si le hubieran dado un golpe._

"Lo siento, Hunter." Se disculpó Lisa, aun con un tono áspero en la voz.

"Rick, soy Rick, "

"Si, si, Richard Tiberius Hunter." Repitió Lisa suspirando pesadamente. " bien, puede venir conmigo en el elevador, aunque terminará solo el camino, los niveles de los oficiales están en otro piso."

"Nadie me dice Tiberius, " objetó Rick llamando al ascensor.

" _¿No quieres ver a tus padres?"_

" _No puedo ver a Min May" objetó Rick, firme, "Debo regresar." Otro golpe._

"Supongo que estamos a mano, " le respondió Lisa, con una atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, " nadie me dice _comadreja_."

Cuando la puerta se cerró, no dijeron nada, sólo se mantuvieron ahí, esperando que el elevador llegase a donde Lisa se bajaría, incluso notaron los rechinidos y traqueteos del aparato.

Lisa bajó primero y, sin voltear, dijo.

"Gracias, " pero esta vez, sinceramente.

" _Eso es imposible." Le dijo Roy pero Rick ya estaba caminando de regreso al granero._

 _El rubio piloto lo alcanzó._

Rick contestó algo que ella no escuchó y que, ahora, le hubiera gustado preguntar.

"¿Qué me dijiste aquel día?" preguntó en voz alta en la plataforma de observación del Titán.

" _Rick, " lo detuvo Roy, " escucha, hermano, tienes que aceptar lo que esta pasando. "_

" _No" fue la firme respuesta. "Algo no está bien aquí…necesito regresar al SDF-1" pausa "necesito regresar con Lisa."_

 _Otro golpe en el pecho._

" _Estas muerto "le explicó Roy, lanzando los brazos al aire, " tu veritech explotó contigo dentro."_

Una persona que pasaba a su lado se detuvo, probablemente pensando si era a él quien Lisa se dirigía pero, al reconocerla, siguió caminando.

Lisa no se dio cuenta, estaba muy metida en sus recuerdos.

" _No, no es cierto, "le respondió Rick, girando sobre sus talones para verlo a los ojos, " Yo no estaba en el Skull-1 cuando explotó."_

La mente de Lisa regresó al momento en que la había acompañado –aunque salvado era la palabra correcta—en su camino a la Tierra, la clave Morse, estaba tan clara en su mente que con una mano temblorosa la repitió en la pared de cristal.

Una por una las palabras se reprodujeron en puntos y rayas.

" _Estas muerto, muchacho." Le dijo Shin desde el interior del granero, fastidiado. "como Sara y yo, como Aries, como Ben, Roy y todos los que estamos aquí, acéptalo y toma tu lugar entre nosotros."_

 _Como por arte de magia, su viejo avión estaba a su lado y el vestido con su mono de vuelo naranja._

" _No." Repitió Rick, "No puedo quedarme aquí." Un golpe más._

Ella no lloraba, no tenía más lágrimas, sólo sentía la opresión en el pecho y una soledad desgarradora.

En aquel momento, ella era solo una mujer llorando ante la muerte de su ser amado.

 _Rick sacudió la cabeza, peleando contra aquella situación y su avión desapareció, junto con todo lo demás y sin explicación alguna, el joven piloto estaba en una gran planicie con pasto verde y fresco hasta donde podía mirar._

 _Su traje naranja se había ido también y de nuevo tenía su traje de combate._

 _Su pequeño perro salió de atrás de él, mirándolo con tristeza casi humana, casi podía jurar que le hablaría._

 _Otro golpe más en su pecho._

 _El maltés le gimió, suplicante._

El recuerdo que finalmente acabó con ella fue ese momento en que se habían sentido solos en una tierra devastada, juntos después de que él fuera por ella hasta el infierno y de regreso, salvándola de una muerte segura en una base desolada en Alaska.

"Bueno, " le había dicho ella, "¿No crees que sería triste que fuéramos los únicos sobrevivientes?"

 _Con profunda nostalgia, Rick Hunter tomó a su vieja mascota entre sus manos, la abrazó, y acarició su pelaje varias veces, después diría que aun podía sentirlo entre sus brazos._

" _Lo siento, " le susurró a Lila, acariciándola una última vez, "debo irme, no puedo dejar a Lisa…."_

"Al menos no estarías…" empezó a decir Lisa.

A muchos años luz de ella, en medio de la destrucción y la muerte, en un planeta yermo, acabado y sin vida, a bordo de una super fortaleza robada, Rick Hunter abrió los ojos mientras su boca dejaba escapar una palabra "…sola."


End file.
